The Start
by DualOmega
Summary: this is the story of a character i made named Dua; please comment
1. THE START

**This will be my first story and this story will be about my character Dual and the beginning of his journey. Dual was the first character I made and at his current age he is 20 years old and he owns land that is at the base of a mountain near a small port town far south of Mt Silver. Before you say anything I added the space at the water on the map in my story. Dual has adopted two daughters named Darcy and Rena, a Pokémon nurse named Rosa, their Pokémon, and all over the Pokémon he caught on his journey. Dual has also won the Champion League of Kanto and Hoenn. He is now a Gym Leader for Kanto and Johto because his home sits on the boarder of the two regions. Dual's story takes place 10 years before Ash's journey begin when Dual is ten years old. Dual is from **

**THE START**

Dual is a young trainer of 10 years old and is from the Blackthorn City. Unlike the other children how want to become Dragon masters or Pokémon masters Dual has a slightly different goal. Dual wants to defeat the Champion League of many regions. Dual is now old enough to receive his first Pokémon and his father has just returned from Professor Oak.

Dual- "Dad is finally back from Pallet Town."

Dual Sister and Brother Alex and Tyler- "So what Pokémon did you choose."

Dual- "You will just have to wait and see."

Dual's Mother Rose-"Don't be mean to your brother and sister. Tell them what Pokémon you chose."

Dual- "Like I said you all will have to wait and see."

Dual's father Stone lands in front of the house and get off his Dragonite. "Everyone I'm back, come outside and see your bothers first Pokémon." Everyone came running outside and Dual was at the front.

Rose-"Now Dual, before your father gives you your Pokémon, do you understand the responsibility that come with becoming a trainer."

Dual- "Yes mother"

Stone-"No son do you really understand, because there is more to being a trainer than taking care of your Pokémon. You must be able to use good judgment and tough situations, make the right call when in dangerous terrains.

Dual-"Yes Father I have spent the past year planning and preparing for my journey.

Stone-"Very well here is the Pokémon you have chosen.

Dual takes the poke ball from his father. "Let go! Charmander! " Charmander come out of the ball spiting an intense blaze. "Looks like Charmander already knows flamethrower."

Rose-"So are you going to leave for your journey now?"

Dual-"No, I want to spend a week in the Ice Path training with Charmander."

Stone-"That sounds like a good idea, you can get Charmander's power up a great deal as a rookie trainer."

Rose-"You think that's a good idea, the Ice Path is dangerous and harsh place"

Stone- "Yes the Ice Path is a harsh place to train, but the road to Kanto is a lot harsher with stronger wild Pokémon. I'd rather have Dual get into trouble in the Ice Path where we can get to him and help than him get on the road and we can't help him.

Rose- "Alright you can go but you must promise us you will be careful."

Dual- "Thanks I am already packed so I will leave in the morning."

6:00 in the Morning

Dual is the first person out of bed and he has on black cargo pants, black shirt, black white and grey jacket, hiking boots, and fingerless combat gloves. Dual does on final gear check "Great I have everything I need for a week."

Stone and Rose walk in the room. "Your mother and I have some things to give you Dual."

Rose- "Take this poke balls with you because you might see a Pokémon you want to catch."

Stone- "And I have some advice to give you Dual, play it smart not safe while you are in the Ice path; because if you play it safe you will react too slowly to unharmed.

Dual- "I understand."

Stone- "Good."

Dual- "Well I'm off."

As Dual stepped out of the front door Alex and Tyler came running out the door and hugged their bother "Be safe." they both said together.

**Dual's current party**

**-Charmander**

**Flamethrower**

**Metal Claw**

**Leer**


	2. ICE PATH

**ICE PATH TRAINING**

Dual and Charmander have left home and now they are on their way to the Ice Path. As the approached they entrance to the cave, Dual and Charmander heard a loud roar boom from the cave. "What in the world was that noise?"

Charmander looked at Dual and then he looked at the entrance of the cave and let out a loud roar " Charmmmmaaannndddeerrr!" The cry of Charmander echoed in the cave. Charmander let out a breath of fire.

Dual- "Ha-ha! Come on Charmander; let's go we're not going to let a little roar stop us from training."

Dual and Charmander walking into the cave Dual was look at all of the ice-type Pokémon trying to see if there were any he wanted to catch. Dual saw several groups of Swinub walking around and some Delibird playing catch with their tails and a ball of snow. As Dual and Charmander turn a corner, they ran into two Sneasel having a battle. "Watch closely Charmander; learn how they dodge each other's attacks" As Dual and Charmander approached both Sneasel stop and stared for a moment and continued fighting; and as they fought Dual noticed that one of the Sneasel had a scare on it chest like something smashed it.

**-Start Battle-**

-Sneasel charged the scarred Sneasel with a Metal Claw and the scarred Sneasel effortlessly stepped aside and hit the other Sneasel in the back with a Metal Claw. Charmander paid close attention to that dodge by the scarred Sneasel.

- The other Sneasel got up and used Ice Shard and the scarred Sneasel smashed the Ice Shard with a Metal Claw.

- The scarred Sneasel used Faint Attack and hit the other Sneasel hard in the face and sent it flying into some frozen rocks. The other Sneasel was badly injured.

**-End Battle-**

Dual soon realized that this was no regular battle. The scarred Sneasel hit the other Sneasel with a Metal Claw. The other Sneasel was now knocked out but the scarred Sneasel kept hitting the other Sneasel with Metal Claw. Okay this Sneasel is going too far it time to enter this battle.

**-Start Battle-**

Dual- "Charmander use Flamethrower!" Charmander shot a blaze of fire out of its mouth and sent the scarred Sneasel fly into the wall.

The scarred Sneasel was caught off guard and retaliated with an Ice Beam. Charmander use Flamethrower to defend. The two attacks collided and a burst of steam erupted from the collision point.

The scarred Sneasel used the opportunity to come in quick with a Metal Claw. "Charmander brace yourself and counter with Metal Claw."

Charmander took the hit and Charmander was able to hit the scarred Sneasel with a Metal Claw while it was close. "Charmander while it is off balance hit with Flamethrower!" The scarred Sneasel took a direct hit and was sent flying.

A fiery blaze engulfed the scarred Sneasel. "Yes! You burned it good job Charmander."

The scarred Sneasel was now seriously injured but it was still ready to fight.

Dual- "What's with this Sneasel it just won't quite."

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR" The roar was much louder than it was it was before. The roar also caused the scarred Sneasel stop its attack. "ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" Not only was the roar louder than the last time but it was also sounded closer. The ground started to shake.

Dual- "This cannot be good." A Steelix shot out of the ground roar louder than ever. "WHAT THE-. Steelix don't live so what's this one doing here."

?-"Well kid looks like you're the guy who's been giving my Sneasel a hard time."

Dual- "Who the heck are you?"

?-"Me? Glad you asked kid, the name's Bradic and I'm a Pokémon Hunter."

Dual- "Since when do pokemon hunter kill pokemon."

Bradic- " Yeah sorry bout that, but my Sneasel sometimes loses its head in a battle. Now will you get out of the way I trying to catch that Sneasel behind you?"

Dual- "What? No! Just because you being polite doesn't mean I approve of what you are doing."

Bradic- "So what are you going do? Battle my Steelix, my Sneasel, and Me with your already exposed Charmander and yourself."

Dual-"Looks like that is my only option."

Bradic- "Kid you're a rookie trainer, I can tell by your new cloths. Heck I'm surprised you were beating my Sneasel."

Dual-"Are you going talk all day or battle me?"

Bradic- "Fine kid if you want to battle. LET'S GO!"

Dual- "Fine by me, let's go Charmander." The Hurt Sneasel got up and ran to Charmander's side. "You want to battle to, good we could use the help."

Bradic- "I'll start this off Steelix use Screech and Sneasel use twin Metal Claw!" The Screech attack sent both the hurt Sneasel and Charmander flying and while they were off balance the scarred Sneasel hit them with Metal Claw.

Dual- "Nice combo but it was not good enough. Charmander use Metal Claw to dig a hole and Sneasel use Hail!" Charmander dig a hole and to Bradic surprise Charmander was protected from the effects of the Hail and since Steelix is part ground type it was taking a great deal of damage. "Now Sneasel stay behind the hole and keep up the Hail."

Bradic- "Steelix use Screech on the other Sneasel, and Sneasel use Metal Claw on the other Sneasel as well.

Dual- "You fell for my trap. Now, Charmander use Flamethrower from inside the hole." The Screech from Steelix did not reach the hurt Sneasel because of the Hail and when the scarred Sneasel jumped over the hole it was hit critical hitting Flamethrower, knocking it out for good.

Bradic- "SNEASEL RETURN! You may have beaten Sneasel but your Sneasel and Charmander don't stand a chance against my Steelix.

To be continued.

**DUAL PARTY UPDATE**

CHARMANDER

n Flamethrower

n Metal Claw

n Leer

SNEASEL (Temporary)

n Ice Shard

n Metal Claw

n Hail

n Quick Attack


End file.
